The present invention relates to light fixtures, and especially to an adjustable recessed light fixture adapted to mount a lamp for directing a beam vertically downwardly or at an inclination relative to vertical, the inclined beam being rotatable about a vertical axis.
Such light fixtures are known wherein a horizontal frame is attached to wooden ceiling joists by bar hangers. The frame includes an aperture, and a ring is mounted in the aperture for rotation about a vertical axis. Mounted on the ring is a lamp supporting member which can be adjustably rotated relative to the ring about a horizontal axis. A lamp mounted on the lamp-supporting member is oriented to direct a beam downwardly through the aperture. By rotating the lamp-supporting member about the horizontal axis, the beam direction can be adjusted from a vertical orientation to an orientation inclined relative to vertical. By rotating the ring about the vertical axis while the beam is in an inclined orientation, the beam can be directed to a desired location.
In order to prevent damage occurring to wires connected to the lamp if the ring were continuously rotated in one direction (thus winding-up the wires), a stop is typically provided for limiting rotation in either direction. However, since the stop will, of necessity, have a certain dimension in the direction of rotation of the ring, the ring will not be able to be rotated by a full 360 degrees. In other words, there will be a region of a few degrees in which the beam cannot be directed, thereby possibly creating an inconvenience for the user.
In another aspect of a recessed light fixture, the lamp-supporting member is frequently covered by a housing (or can) which is seated on the frame, in order to restrict the flow of heat from the lamp to the ceiling plenum. In order to minimize air flow past the housing, a gasket is disposed between the frame and a lower edge of the housing. This, however, adds to the cost of the fixture and the complexity of assembly.
In some cases it is desirable to provide access to the lamp from above the frame (top access) by providing the housing with a removable top. However, the presence of such a removable top complicates efforts to minimize air flow through the housing while preventing overheating of the outer skin of the housing.
Another aspect of adjustable recessed light fixtures involves the fact that the lamp is often used in conjunction with a reflector of the type having an upper opening lying in a plane oriented obliquely relative to vertical. It is required that the fixture be installed in a manner ensuring that the lamp is properly oriented with respect to that inclined upper aperture. This makes the installation process more difficult.
Also, a trim ring is usually provided to underlie and cover a bottom edge of the fixture. The trim ring is often held in place by torsion springs. However, such springs can be difficult to install into the frame, and may not provide enough force to hold the trim ring firmly against the ceiling surface.
A further aspect of adjustable light fixtures involves the possibility that a part of the light beam may be cut off by the reflector when the lamp is inclined relative to vertical. That is, an edge of the inclined upper opening of the reflector may cut off an appreciable portion of the beam which reduces the effectiveness and efficiency of the lamp.
Another aspect of recessed light fixtures involves the bar hangers used to mount the frame to the ceiling joists. Those hangers are typically extendable and retractable in order to adapt to different joist spacings. It may sometimes be necessary to break-off part of the hanger to further reduce the length thereof. That procedure can be inconvenient and/or result in the bar hanger being of substantially weakened rigidity.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide recessed light fixture components which minimize or obviate the above-described shortcomings.